Sticky situation
by lozzie15
Summary: The Doctor,Amy and Rory land themselves in a sticky situation...Can they get out? Just for fun ;


Sticky situation

Get it? Sticky situation lol this is just a bit of fun :)

Chapter 1

The sun was shining.

The birds were singing.

And Team TARDIS were being chased by killer tree's

The Doctor in the lead. Breathing heavily and shouting ''Just keep running! Dont look back!''

''Who's idea was is it land on planet of the killer tree's?'' Rory yelled out of breath. Him and Amy hand in hand running as fast as possible.

''Yours!'' Both Amy and The Doctor yelled.

''Well, I dident know ''Macambre'' Was Planet of the killer tree's in the saracdean language!'' Rory yelled irritated.

''Boy We're in a sticky situation...Get it? Sticky situation...Sticky...trees?'' The Doctor said grinning.

Rory and Amy both groaned.

''Thats your third lame joke today!'' Amy yelled.

''Telling us jokes repeatedly while we were trying to sleep at your ''Sleepover'' Was bad enough!'' Rory shouted.

''Yeah, And then came the REAL bed bugs!'' Amy screamed. A tree branch swung at her misisng her face by inches.

''Hey, the bed bugs were Rory's fault!'' The Doctor retorted. A tree branch whipped him in the face.

''How was i supposed to know when i opened my wardrobe thousends of bedbugs would scuttle out- ahhhhhh!'' Rory screamed. One of the tree's caught his foot with a long tendril.

''Rory!'' Amy screamed.

Another tendril wrapped itself around Rory's legs and arms and lifted him up off the ground.

''Ahh!'' Rory shouted.

''A little help!''

''Rory!'' The Doctor shouted.

''Quit yelling my name...Ow!'' Rory shouted.

Suddenly another tendril dumped Rory into its monsterous mouth.

''Rory!'' Amy screamed.

Suddenly a branch wrapped itself round Amy's neck and forced her into its awfull monster like mouth.

''No, You cant! Give me my friends back!'' The Doctor screamed.

''Doctor!'' Amy yelled from inside the tree.

''Rory..Amy, Hold on!'' The Doctor screamed.

''Trying...Ow...Its kinda hard!'' Amy screamed.

The Doctor took his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket and clenched it between his teeth.

''Amy, Rory im coming in!'' The Doctor yelled.

''Wait, Coming in!'' Rory shouted urgently.

The Doctor sonic'd one of the three's branches and it squirted gooey slime all over his face.

''Eww!'' The Doctor yelled.

''Doctor, Hurry up there's a corpse like literally...In my hair!'' Amy screamed from inside the tree.

''!'' The Doctor yelled, Then he dived into a small hole in the middle of the tree.

''Hold on...Try not to get digested!'' The Doctor yelled.

''Digested!'' Amy and Rory screamed urgently.

The Doctor had landed in a squishy sort of cave in the middle of the tree.

Infront of him was a small panel.

Suddenly the squishy cave began to fill up with a sticky liquid.

The Doctor dived down and sonic's the smal panel revealing a variety of wires.

''Hmm'' The Doctor thought to himself.

''Doctor...I cant breathe...Im being...'' Rory stopped and then made a huge gurgling noise.

''Hang on Ponds!'' The Doctor yelled.

Then he had an idea.

He took his sonic screwdriver and started to tickle the cave wall.

''Amy...Rory, Your gonna be thrown up!'' The Doctor yelled. Then he dived out of the small cave and landed on the small pavement.

''Somehow...That doesent sound good!'' Rory yelled.

The Doctor jumped up, Brushing himself down.

The tree started to moan, Then it started convulsing and shaking.

''Ahh..This is going to be...'' The Doctor began.

Suddenly the tree blew up and a huge fountain of slime landed all over him, The impact forced him to the ground.

''Urggg! Thats disgusting!'' The Doctor yelled.

Suddenly Amy and Rory, coverd in tree slime landed on The Doctor who was still on the ground.

''Ponds, Your on my spine!'' The Doctor yelled in pain.

When the trio had recoverd, They stood up shaking slime off them.

''Im coverd in...tree guts!'' Rory yelled.

''Eww...My hairs disgusting!'' Am complained.

''Oh Ponds...Dont be so naive'' The Doctor said wiping slime of his face.

''Eurgg!'' Rory shouted picking bits of slime out of his hair.

The Doctor then squealed in joy and ran over to a stetson coverd in goo on the ground.

''Must of been on some poor fellow who was unluckier then us'' Amy said.

The Doctor grinned putting the stetson on.

''Doctor, Take it off...You know what Amy and River are like'' Rory said.

The Doctor smiled. ''Ah! Well River Song is not here is she!'' He yelled happily.

Amy and Rory looked at eachother.

''Distrubingly...i would rather be digested by a killer tree than let him keep that hat'' Amy said.

Suddenly a gunshot.

The Doctor's stetson was blown to pieces in a matter of ssecond.

''Ha!'' Rory laughed.

The Doctor looked as if he was about to cry.

''First the fez...Now the stetson!'' The Doctor cried.

River Song was stood infront of them smiling, Gun in hand.

''Hello Sweet-...Jesus! What happend to you three?'' River shouted.

She was looking at her lover and her two friends coverd in slime.

Amy and Rory were grinning looking at the bits of the Doctor's stetson on the floor.

The Doctor was staring at River with a look of anger/annoyance and sadness in his expression.

''Why?'' The Doctor cried.

River grinned.

''Now, About my name...'' She began.

Rory and Amy looked excited.

''Your gonna tell your name?'' Rory said hopefully.

River smiled. ''No...Thats when everything changes...and thats next week after you encounter Jen the ganger'' She said.

''Ganger...Whats a ganger?'' Rory questioned.

''River...What happens when everything changes?'' The Doctor murmerd.

River grinned.

Then she dissapeard in a flash of blue light.

The Doctor,Amy and Rory looked at eachother.

''Chips?'' The Doctor said.

Rory nodded. ''As long as their earth chips'' He said.

Amy smiled. ''Yeah, We dont want a repeat of Rory's famous screaming and running round the TARDIS escapade'' She said laughing.

Rory frowned.

''They tasted like curry and banana's...and FYI Both of you ran round screaming too!'' Rory protested.

The Doctor laughed.

''Yeah, We stopped running round and screaming after two minuets...you dident''


End file.
